His Only Obsession
by NettieC
Summary: Mac is frustrated over Harm's current obsession  little did she know it wasn't what she thought it was.  Oneshot! read and review please.


**Disclaimer: They're not mine - just having fun.**

**Written for a challenge on the HBX**

**Thanks to Janlaw for the encouragement!**

**----------------------------------------------**----------------JAG----------------------------------------------------

It was late on Thursday evening when Mac reached boiling point. Everything during the week had conspired to frustrate her and Harm was no exception.

"Damn him! He's so obsessed," said Mac coming into her office and throwing her cover and briefcase across the room in sheer frustration.

"Would this be a certain Navy Commander?" asked Sturgis following her in.

"It would," she replied. She sat in her chair, put her elbows on her desk and rested her head in her hands.

Sturgis sat down opposite not quite knowing which tack to take.

"Why do you let him get to you like this, Mac? You know it's just Harm being Harm," he said gently.

"I know it's him being him but this time he's taking it too far. God, Sturgis, do you know what he's done now?" Mac asked leaning back into her chair.

"What?" Sturgis asked, trying hard to stifle a smile.

"This!" Mac opened her briefcase and threw a manila folder across the desk.

Sturgis opened it and laughed.

"Do you think this is funny? This man is going to send me certifiably insane," Mac said, her voice still edged with frustration.

"I think it's funny that after all these years you are struggling with this…" He waved the folder at her. Mac glared at him for finding humour in her hour of need. "If it really bothers you go and speak to him about it."

"I can't…we made a deal. Remember?" she snarled, with very little force.

"Mac, then accept it," he said, knowing full well she couldn't. He shook his head and got up to leave. At the door he turned back to her. "Mac, are you a marine or a mouse?"

Suitably stung by Sturgis' parting comment, Mac grabbed the file and headed into Harm's office determined to sort things out once and for all.

"Harm, you're obsessed," she said without greeting. "This is just too much!"

"Mac, it's hardly an obsession." Harm smiled as she waved the file in his face.

"You can walk away any time? Can you? Just forget about this?" Mac asked, throwing the file on the desk and putting her hands on her hips.

"Any time!" He grinned.

"How about right now? Just forget about this, the deal, everything?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I could but I don't want too." He smiled smugly.

Mac moved around his desk and put both hands on his shoulders before shoving him back in his chair. She leaned in and whispered, "Look Harm, I know you won the bet and the deal was you got to plan our honeymoon, but this is a forty six page document which details every minute from the tome we get to Hawaii until the time we get back to DC. You've included every possible additional activity from rock climbing to parasailing…it's so precise, so detailed, so…so…obsessive."

Harm flashed his famous Flyboy grin, wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him, before sitting her on his lap. "We could always go with Plan B," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

"And what would that be? Climbing Everest? Trekking in Nepal?" she said, letting herself get swept away by his touch.

"This!" he said, reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a matching manila folder. Mac opened it. It contained just one page, a confirmation booking sheet for ten nights in small, private hotel in the mountains.

Mac looked at the two folders, then at Harm.

"The only thing I am obsessive about, Sarah MacKenzie, soon to be Rabb, is you. And spending every possible moment with you!" He tenderly kissed her and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"So, what was that one for?" she asked breaking away and pointing to the fat folder still on his desk.

Harm smirked. "That one was to show you you should never make a bet with me based on winning poker!"

"But Harm," Mac protested innocently, "I actually won that night!

"No you didn't, Mac, I did! We played reverse strip poker, where the winner removed an item of clothing and the overall winner got to plan the honeymoon, you remember, don't you?" Harm recalled.

Mac smiled. "I do – but I let you win."

"You did not!" said Harm.

"I did! Every hand you won another piece of clothing came off. If I remember correctly you were down to your boxers before I had my shoes off. How did you think that came about, Harm?" she said, grinning sexily.

"Knowing the planning of the honeymoon was at stake, why did you let me win?" he asked, running his hand over her back.

"Oh, I don't know. The thought of seeing you stark naked in my living room springs to mind," Mac laughed.

"You don't have to play cards to have that happen, Mac," he whispered, "you only have to ask."

Mac leaned back and stared at him for a few long moments. "Okay, I'm asking."

He looked at her puzzled. "Take your clothes off!"

"Maaac!" he dragged out her name. "We're in the office."

"So?' she laughed, undoing his tie.

"It's not appropriate!" He pulled her hands away from his buttons.

"It's late and there's no one else around," she whispered, going for his belt.

"Maaac!" He protested again.

"I knew you wouldn't." She shook her head, feigning disappointment. "You're not true to your word."

She got up and made her way to the door. Despite Harm's best judgments he began undressing, first his tie, then his shirt. Mac turned back around. She stopped him from going further by pushing him back into his chair and climbing into his lap.

"I can't believe you were going to do it," Mac said, in between kisses.

"I did say you only had to ask," he replied, kissing her back.

"Yeah but still…" Her sentence was cut off by his tongue slipping into her mouth.

A rap on the door startled them both.

"What?" Harm called out, grabbing for his shirt.

"It's just me," yelled Sturgis, not daring to open the door. "Just checking you two haven't killed each other in there."

"We're fine!" Mac yelled back.

"Crisis over?" called Sturgis.

"Yep, all over," she called back.

"Night then," he yelled before departing.

"What crisis?" asked Harm, trying to stand up.

"The crisis over your honeymoon planning obsession," she said, sitting up on his desk.

"I told you, Mac, I'm only obsessed about you." And to Mac's great surprise, right there in his office, he showed her how much of an obsession she was and why using oak was a great choice for an office desk.


End file.
